Golden Love
by Grovz2014
Summary: Bella left everything she knew, Her love, Her Dad, Her Life to compete in the London Olympics with her best Friend Alice. Rosalie Went through hell and back and now with her 'family' she goes off to win the Gold. Can they get over everything they new and all the pain they felt to win each other's heart. B/R A/L Ang/Em E/Jas Es/Car Ch/S Summery Sucks
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Pov

I never thought about my future, never thought I'd be one of the people that actually left there home-town and became one of the greats. I mean come on, I'm Bella Swan. I have plain brown hair and brown eyes and a blush that just LOVES to stay on, I'm shy and awkward to boot...but right now, I'm leaving tiny Fork Washington to go to London for the 2012 Olympics, I'm saying goodbye to the only man I have and ever will love...My dad, Charlie. Right now I'm trying to hold back my tears as I set my wonderful amazingly beautiful girlfriend free...Angela. She's always been there for me, We've always been friends, We shared all our firsts...and I do mean ALL of them. Hehe! Being the only Lesbian in such a tiny town had its downfalls, except for when your very attractive best friend confesses that she's confused about her sexuality...that was very fun! But back to why I'm here in Seattle about to board my flight with my other best friend Alice Cullen. I'm a diver, I have been my entire life. It help me through so much, My mom leaving me and dad when I was 4, getting bullied by the little girls in my elementary school when I was 8, trying to come to terms with my well my gayness when I was 14, and every other problem in between. Little did I know that there were talent scouts all over my competitions. So here I am 17 year old Bella Swan going off to London with her gymnast best friend who is also on the dark side of life!

"I'm going to miss ya kid, Don't forget the little people, yeah?" My dad choke out trying not to cry...because MEN DON'T CRY...what ever daddy.

"Daddy, You'll always be my number one guy!" I whimpered throwing my arms around his neck and snuggling my face into his chest. Every Girl, gay or straight needs there daddy.

"I love you bells." He replied hugging me tightly before stepping back with a big red blush on his face, I feel ya dad. Red is so the Swan Double's color!

"Bell." I heard whispered behind me. Turning around I saw _her_, My baby girl, My first love.

"Angie." I whispered cupping her face in my hands wiping away her tears with my thumbs.

"I'm going to miss you so much, baby." She cried throwing her arms around my neck.

"Every Medal I win will be because of you baby girl." I whispered hugging her to me as tears streamed down my face. Why does it hurt so much.

"Kiss me one last time...before our hearts get broken." She whimpered knowing what was happening in just a few short moments.

Leaning back I cupped her face in my hands, placing my lips on her soft pouty ones, kissing her with everything I had in me, All our memories together, not only as a couple but as best-friends growing up. Gaining entrance into her mouth I memorized myself with her mouth and how no matter what she always had to fight for dominance, something we both know she has never won! Tears still streaming down our face I pecked her a few times before pulling back.

"Angie, I love you so much. Your my best-friend and my first love. But I can't leave you here to wait for me. So I'm doing this not to hurt you, but to set you free. Don't wait for me, baby. Move on okay." I whimpered feeling my heart bust open.

"But I don't...I don't want anyone but you baby." She hiccuped, I hate myself for causing her this pain.

"But you will, Your going off to your future and I'm flying over to mine, and I need you to be happy and loved because even though I still love you, I can't make you happy anymore."

"O...Ok...Okay." She cried hugging me to her on last time before retreating into her mother's arms. Her mother looked at me with pride and appreciation, Pride for what I was about to do, and appreciation for not breaking her daughters heart by leading her on to something that couldn't happen.

"Bella...It's time honey." Esme, Alice's mom said laying her hand on my shoulder. Because Alice and I weren't yet 18 we had to have a chaperone. Esme being my best-friend's mother decided to join us and keep us out of trouble. Dad would fly down when competition started which was like in two or three months.

Nodding my head I smiled at everyone, Hugging them all to me Angela and my father being the longest, Whispering my love to both of them and apologizing to the crying beauty before grabbing my duffel and walking off to my terminal with Esme's arm wrapped around me and Alice. Off to our future.

…...

Rosalie's pov

I always new I's make something out of my life, Lawyer, Doctor, Hot as Hell Model...but never in my life did I think I'd be heading to the Olympics with my Best-friend and Step sister Leah Clearwater. Me, Rosalie Hale, going off to the summer Olympics to strut my stuff in the pool while my darling big sister runs to her hearts content. You see, My mother Lilian Hale married her father Harry after a nasty divorce on his part. My father passed away when I was 6 which is why I started swimming in the first place. I had no way of getting the pain out so I swam, all I did was swim. When my mother told me two years later that she met someone else I swam, when she told me they were going to marry I swam, When I met Leah, everything got better but not by much. When I came out to my mother and Harry they basically disowned me, the same happened to Leah, Fucking socialite parents could have that scandal on there hands. So Sue, Leah's mother took us in. Yeah not even my mother and she took me in. I was 14 then. Leah was 13 and since she was taking us in she also took in her 7 year old baby boy Seth. Needless to say Lillian and Harry were very happy to be getting rid of us, My _mother_ even gave all rights of me to Sue. Through out everything Sue was there Cheering me on at my swim competitions, Leah and Seth on her sides, We did the same for Leah at her track meets. Mofo was fast as hell! Now I'm 18 and Leah 17 and were heading off to London for the Summer Olympics, Seth and my mom Sue by our sides.

"Come on hoe, your walking to slow!" Giggled Leah already at our terminal.

"Not every one can be as fast as you Carpet muncher!" I laughed stopping beside her and handing my ticket to the lady at the desk..mmm She's cute. Leaning over the desk a bit to show of my goods I ran my eyes up and down her delicious body.

"Hmm? Jessica is it?" I purred looking at her name tag before slowly trailing my eyes up to her eyes.

"Umm, yeah." She giggled a blush showing up on her very tan skin. Licking my lips I was about to throw out the big guns when BAM!

"Let's go ya Clit Queen!" Laughed dragging me onto our plane and throwing me into the window seat.

"Don't you forget it!" I giggled back before looking up at my only mother figure in my life!

"Behave Children!" She piped trying to be stern but smiling softly at us instead.

"Yes mom!" We giggled in unison as Seth sat next to his mother.

_This is your pilot speaking, We're looking at a long trip, but the weather is looking good for us, may have some slight turbulence. Please listen as we tell you about air safety! Thanks and lets head out to London._

Well doesn't he just sound sweet...must be a new guy. Shaking my head I put my headphones in my ear blasting Up by the Saturdays in my ear as I thought about what my future held for me. Whether it be happiness or grief. Gold or Silver. As long as I had my family with me I knew I could take it. Just can't let any of these whores get in my way. America will come home with Gold!

Finally the plane took off as we left the only home we new of New York, and headed off to our futures in London. Smiling softly at my family before letting my eyes shut as I slowly fell asleep.

…...

Hope you all loved it! Let me know! :) - Real life Bella 95

P.S. I don't own a damn one of the characters!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's pov

Chewing some of my favorite gum hoping my ears would pop back to normal I looked over at my best-friend. Cuddled up against the window her face covered by the hood of the large hoodie she stole from her twin brother Edward. Her headphones blaring what I think was The Spice Girls, but couldn't be sure from here. Turning my head I looked over to Esme as she sat beside me reading her home and garden magazine...Even off the clock the well known Interior Designer was always had her nose stuck in some 'research' looking for new ideas. Noticing my staring she looked up with bright green eyes and a soft smile.

"Yes,Sweetie."

"Nothing, momma!" I giggled causing her eyes to brighten at my term of endearment. That woman really was like a mom to me.

Looking at her watch, and then back at me she spoke quietly so she didn't disturb the little tinker bell who had started to mumble something about were-wolves...that girl is strange.

"We should be landing here in about five minutes." Just as she said that the Pilot spoke over the intercom causing Alice to jump up her foot tangling in her carry on back making her trip and smack her head on the seat in front of her. Grumbling and rubbing her head, glaring at me as I Bellowed out a laugh.

"Shut it Swan!" She hissed eyes twinkling showing she really wasn't mad at me.

_'Ladies and gentlemen please put up all electronics and personal items, find your way to your seats and buckle up as we are about to descend to London,England.'_ The very country sounding pilot announced. Sitting back and putting my cell phone in my bag I buckled up. Not five seconds after the first annoucnment he was back on air '_It seems we have a few Olympians on air with us today. Just wanted to give you guys and gal's a big good luck from America! Bring us home the Gold kids!' _Chuckling at all the very masculine Roars of excitement...must be the Soccer team. One of the roars coming from a very LARGE and muscle bound guy with short curly black hair and deep dimples who stood up and yelled "RED WHITE AND BLUE! LETS BRING HOME THE GOLD!" Causing all the competitors and there family that would be attending to hoot and holler with him...Yes even little Esme! Causing the rest of the fliers to chuckle at our enthusiasm and wish us good luck.

After everyone calmed down we slowly made out descend into our Home for the next few months. Tires screeching on the runway I could help but grin widely and grip Ali's hand in mine. Looking at her seeing the same excitement and nerves mirroring in her large Grey eyes.

"We did it." I whispered to her in awe. Smiling wide at me she nodded at me and squeezed my hand in hers.

_'thank for flying america mid-western, It's been a pleasure being you pilot, Peter over and out!'_

came from the intercom as we came to a complete stop and made our way off the plane. Everyone waiting for all the Olympians to get off first. Walking off the plane I noticed a tall brunette man with a pilot's uniform waiting at the gateway. As Alice, Esme, and I made our way out He nodded at us and said "Good luck ladies. Bring us home the Gold, kids." Before looking at Esme "I bet your mighty proud of your girls mam...I know I would be!" Before tipping his hat and walking away with one of the stewardesses.

Esme, smiling brightly wrapped her arms around us and whispered "He has no idea how true his words are!"

Both Ali and I teared up and wrapped out arms around Esme, for just a moment we were those little girls again, coming home from school me crying from the bullies and Ali holding an injury from fighting said bullies, Esme rushing over to us and Holding us close to her. She really has been there for me through everything. Carlisle and my dad being best-friend's from high school, Alice and I pretty much grew up together.

Sighing Esme kissed us both on the cheek grabbed our hand at spoke softly "Let's go get our bags my baby girls."

…...

Rose's pov

"Wake up Seth, We're here." he just grumbled and snuggled into the back seat of our rented Mercedes. This child slept all through the flight, hell he didn't even wake up as Leah carried his ass to our car.

"Five more minutes." He whined opening his eyes and pouting.

"Come on kid, Time to get you and Sue situated in your room." I chuckled helping him up and out of the car.

"We aren't rooming with you and Lee?" He yawned stretching his tiny self before scrunching his nose in confusion.

"No, kid...you'll be a floor down with our room-mates chaperone." I explained ruffling his hair throwing my arm around his shoulder and walking into the hotel we'd be staying in. Ritzy, haha! Fucking giant chandler in the middle of the lobby.

"Hey, cub!" Leah called as we made our way to the sign in desk throwing her arms over his shoulders to which he just leans all his weight in her...poor kid was still so tired, he wasn't used to traveling.

"We have a reservation under Clearwater." Sue said shaking her head at us and turning to look at the clerk.

"hmmm, Clearwater? Ah yes, right here. We have you and the boy In room 567 with Mrs. Cullen...and you too ladies are in room 893 with Mrs. Cullen's girls." The clerk who's name tag read

Tanya as she looked me and Leah up and down causing me to smirk at her and lift a single brow in question making her blush and flutter her eyes.

"BELLA PUT ME DOWN!" Screeched as a tallish brunette beauty walked in with a tiny pixie like girl over her shoulder one arm beating 'Bella's' back and the other holding her tiny skirt down so no one got a peek.

"Hmmmm, I don't know Ali." Bella laughed before smacking her on the ass after Ali yanked on her long wavy mahogany hair.

"Bella...Put Alice down." Giggled an older women with caramel colored haired and a heart-shaped face shaking her head at the two girls antics.

"Saved by the mumsy yet again, Tink." she chuckled before tossing Alice on the floor who glared up at her and growled playfully. Hmmm, 'Bella' was quite the looker!

"I'm going to go and sign us in. try to stay out of trouble just for a moment." Chuckled the women who I guessed was there chaperone.

"Tell that to her mum." Pouted the pixie like girl. Before jumping up onto Bella's back who was walking over here with her mom to get there rooms.

Looking back at the Clerk, I noticed she was glaring at Bella...Why? Leah still hadn't look away from the tiny pixie hanging off the brunette's back. Running my eyes up and down give her a once over I noticed she had a very YUMMY body. Long toned legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her feet cover with Chuck Taylor's', a nice tight and slender stomach that I could just tell had abs that I wouldn't mind licking, Decent sized breasts...a good handful if ya catch where I'm going with this. Pale skin with a few freckles on her button nose, Big deep doe Chocolate brown eyes, a heart-shaped face and Long Mahogany brown hair that went to about mid-back. Mmmm,she could be fun. Look up at her I noticed the smirk planted on her face as she caught me eye-fucking her.

"Reservation for Cullen." Spoke the woman with Bambi and Tinker Bell! Wait...Cullen? These are our room-mates! Smiling mischievously and winking at Bella I pulled Leah and Seth over to the elevator with Sue trailing after us after introducing herself to Mrs. Cullen.

…...

Tell me what ya think! Hope ya loved it! -Real Life Bella 95


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

Staring at the closing of the elevator doors all I could think was 'DAMN' I don't know who she was, I don't know why she's here, Hell I don't even know if she swings that way...All I know is I have got to find out! Haha!

A stinging in the back of my head brought me out of my less then appropriate thoughts.

"Finally, I've been calling your name for like ten minutes! Let's go Bella." Huffed Alice grabbing my wrist and dragging me along as I rubbed my now sore head.

"Was it really necessary for you to slap me. Damn for such a tiny person you can sure have a hell of a lot of power." Growling as Esme stepped off the elevator. I went to follow her but was snatched back by the demented pixie herself.

"We aren't rooming with mom, Bells. Athletes are on the upper-floors, Mom is rooming with our roommates chaperone."

"Well what's our room number? I'd like to know where we will be sleeping for the next couple months."

"Ummm, 893. We're with Rosalie Hale, and Leah Clearwater..." She went on to say something else but I tuned her out waiting for the elevator to stop on our floor.

***ding***

Walking down the hall, pulling our trolley as Alice sat on it texting who was most likely Edward. I stopped at our door, pushed Alice off the trolley and held my hand out.

"What was that for?" She huffed standing up and glaring at me

"I need the key genius." I smirked at her ruffling her hair, witch only proceeded to piss her off more.

"Did ya really have to push me. You didn't think asking me would of worked, Hi Ali we're..." Blah Blah Blah, Now she's lecturing me.

Opening the door I was met with one of the BIGGEST rooms I've ever seen, which makes since seeing as we're sharing the room with two other girls...and well, We of the superior sex tend to collect a lot of shit in a short amount of time.

"Rose, I'm gonna head down to the grocery real quick...they didn't supply the room with any damn Skippy!" Yelled a tall dark skinned girl who looked like she belonged on la push...wait, wasn't she with that Goddess in the lobby?

"Oh, hi. You must be Bella and...Wow." she trailed off looking at Alice as if she were the only person in the world. Trailing her eyes up and down my baby sister/best friend...hmmm.

"Mkay, pick me up some Oreos and...oh hi!" came the voice who I was assuming was Rose...that means oh Tall,Dark, and Pretty over here was Leah. Tearing my eyes from the girl who was undressing Ali with her eyes I looked up to see _her_.

"Well Shit!" I laughed running my fingers through my hair realizing this was the girl from the desk earlier. _Yummy!_

"You must be Bella, I must say I'm surprised that you'll be my roomie...very pleasantly surprised." she giggled smiling seductively at me before biting that deliciously plump bottom lip.

Taking this time to get an even better look at her I, well I checked her out! Starting with her long straight blond hair, trailing down to her flawless tan face, her Sticking Ice Blue eyes, her tiny little nose, and her naturally dark red lips. Noticing that she must be a swimmer from the type of body she had, Long toned legs, nice tight stomach, and her D sized breast. I have really got to see if she is on the dark side!

Coming out of my internal goods inspection I noticed the smirk on her face mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"See something ya like." she giggled raising one of her perfect blonde eyebrows in question.

"Why yes, yes I do! Thanks for asking!" I giggled back feeling the light blush that just I have forever been cursed with.

…...

Rose's pov

Noticing the pink blush appear on Bella's cheek I turned my smirk into a soft smile. Walking up to her leaning a bit down I whispered in her ear "It's perfectly fine...Because the feeling is very much mutual." Catching her lobe between my teeth and purring when I heard her gasp at the contact.

Stepping away from her I looked at her face, a huge grin making it's way on her face...but it didn't reach her eyes. Those deep brown's held a small hint of pain and guilt. Why? I don't know, but I will find out.

"Umm, Rose...What was it you wanted from the store?" My younger sister called breaking from my flirting and internal questioning.

Turning to look at her I noticed her and that Pixie girl with their coats on at the door. "umm, Oreos, and baked lays."

"Bells, I'm gonna go with Leah...do you need anything?" asked who I has just figured out was Alice our other room-mate.

"M...monster." She stuttered gathering her bearings before looking at Alice and then Glaring at Leah in warning.

"We'll be back in a bit." Leah muttered rushing out of the room with Alice trailing after her.

"What was that about?" I asked walking over the the couch and plopping down.

"Can _she_ be trusted with Ali?" Bella replied hopping up onto the counter.

"_she_ happens to be my baby sister! And yes, the question is can that _pixie_ be trusted with Leah?" I threw back glaring at her for a moment before noticing the worry on her face.

"Look, I'm sorry...Alice is like a sister to me, I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Hmmm, Understandable..." I started but was interrupted by Love Story by taylor swift blaring from Bella's pocket. The pained look showed on her face again as she answered her phone, holding a finger up to me asking me to hold on a moment.

"Hey, Angie." She answered looking near to tears "Yeah...No, Ang...It's for the better this way...Because...BECAUSE I CAN'T HURT YOU LIKE THAT!...look I'm sorry for yelling at you...yeah we got here safe...look I have to go...please don't say that...because it hurts when you do...I'll call you later." Tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she hung up.

"Hey...you okay?" I asked softly standing and walking over to her.

"Umm...not really...but I'll be fine." She replied brokenly

"Who was it?" I asked hopping up next to her wrapping an arm around her in comfort...this is so not me, why do I feel like I need to take all her pain away.

"My Girl...My Ex-Girlfriend." She started before changing what she was saying.

"Oh, why'd you all break up...It seems like you both still have feeling for each other."

"I couldn't leave her waiting for me...I just had this feeling that if I left the way things were we'd both only get hurt worse. She's got someone out there for her...and I know it isn't me." She whispered wiping her eyes looking up at me "I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear this."

"No...I do." Did I...I did, but why?

"Hmmm, Let's just forget it." She said jumping off the couch jogging over to the balcony door walking out to see out view. Walking out I stopped next to her, leaning on the bar I took in what would be our home for the next few months.

"Bella...I know we are complete strangers, But know I feel this strange connection to you, and if you _ever_ need anything, or need to talk to someone...I'm here." I whispered only loud enough for her to hear me, as I continued to look out on the busy streets of London.

I could feel her stare at me but I continued to look out, not having the balls to look at her. Yeah I'm confident, I am sexy...Shit, I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale...but her...she makes me nervous in ways I've never felt before. Feeling her hand grab my I tangled our fingers together and just continued to stare off, when I heard a small whispered "I feel it too."

…...

Alice's pov

This girl was one word...YUMMY! Seriously the things I would gladly do to this girl would make my parents believe I were a sex addict! Leah Clearwater was quite honestly the most gorgeous woman I had EVER seen. Sure she was a little on the tall side...but that could be because I was only 5''0 tall. So everyone seemed pretty tall to me.

"So, Alice...What's your expertise when it comes to, well this?" Asked Leah nervously rubbing the back of her neck as we waited for the elevator to take us to the lobby.

"I'm a gymnast. Leah there is really no need for you to be nervous!" I giggled looking up into her dark almost black eyes.

"hehe, umm, a gymnast! That's really cool, that takes a lot of well full body strength...no offense, but you don't look well strong." Wrong move cutie!

"Hmm, Well looks can be very deceiving...what do you do?" I growled playfully still looking into her eyes, I swear I could get lost in them for hours.

"I'm a runner, I run the woman's marathon." She stated looking quite confident in herself.

Perfect timing! As the Elevator made it's stop at the lobby I smiled innocently at her and said "Really...You don't look really fast!" Before booking it out of the elevator and across the lobby.

Hearing her growl playfully before booking it out of the elevator and in my direction I giggled loudly causing some of the visitors to look up from what they were doing and chuckle at us. As I made it to the Clerks desk I felt myself being lifted from the ground and being thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Leah! Put me down!" I giggled slapping her ass hoping it would work...nope.

"Admit that I'm the fastest person in the world and I will!" She laughed walking over to the door.

"NEVER!"

"Well I guess I won't be putting you down anytime soon...Excuse me sir, Do you know where the closest grocery store is?" As she asked the doorman this I pinched her butt causing her to jump and slap mine back, biting my lip to hold back a moan...poor girl didn't know what she was doing.

"Yes, it's right down the street, when you get there, just take a left...there should be a small market there." He chuckled in a deep cockney accent.

"Thanks sir!" Leah replied before walking down the street with me still thrown over her shoulder.

"Leah!" I whined hoping she may give mercy on my tiny self.

"Alice!" She whined back mockingly.

Huffing I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted going limp over her shoulder. I refuse to give into this amazon. Waiting a few minutes to see if she's give in...which by the way she didn't. This girl was just as stubborn as Bella!

"Fine!" I growled pout still in place. Chuckling she let me down. Holding me in placelooking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked glaring up at her playfully.

"I'm waiting!" she sang with a smirk in place.

"What! I really have to say it." I whined as my pout got deeper.

"Hey, Play fair!" She whined back flicking me in the lip

"yourthefastestpersoninthewor ld." I rushed out in a mumble.

"Huh, I didn't quite hear you." she laughed

"Your the fastest person in the world, Happy?!" I growled punching her in the boob and walking off.

"Ow, damn...you really are strong!" she laughed jogging up beside me rubbing her boob. Throwing her arm over my shoulder we walked into the market onto the next part of our adventure.

…...

Leah's Pov

This Girl was amazing! Seriously! I couldn't stop laughing as we made our way through the store getting all kinds of yummy food, that I know our mothers would not want us eating. We made sure to get some healthy stuff...but seriously we 17 years old...no need to count every cookie we eat so we don't spoil our supper!

"OH! We need fries!" squealed Alice as she remembered something we almost forgot as we were in produce getting some fresh fruit and vegetables.

"Why?" I asked squeezing a peach to check it ripeness.

"Bella, loves potatoes! That girl will love anyone who brings her a spud or too!" She giggled standing next to me leaning against the cart...or trolley as they call them here.

"So...Bella doesn't seem to like me." I started putting down the peach in my hand and grabbing another one.

"Bella...She's just very protective of me. Were very close." She explained.

"Girlfriend?" I asked glancing at her before continuing my peach inspection.

"EWWWW, NO. She's like my sister!" She yelled before stating "I'm very much single." looking at me with a small smile.

"Oh? Cool." I replied trying to act like I didn't care, when really I was jumping up and down like Seth on pixie-stix...very scary my friends!

"Yes, now quit molesting the fruit and come with me to get some fries for Bells!" she giggled before dragging me with her to find an employee.

"Excuse me sir? Can you tell me where the fries are?" Alice asked walking up to a golden retriever looking boy who eyes glittered with humor as he turned to look at Ali.

"You mean Chips." He replied

"No, We have plenty of chips. I need fries." She stated looking slightly annoyed.

"Umm, Ali..." I started but was interrupted by her finger held up to indicate she wanted me to wait.

"No mam, Your looking for chips, you won't find fries anywhere here." He chuckled

"Look here..._Mike_...I think I know what I'm look for..." She stated getting angrier before I intervened.

"Alice...Fries are called Chips here...Chips are crisps." I mumbled as she continued glare at the poor Air-Bud look alike.

Freezing she looked up at me a blush coating her snow-white cheeks.

"Oh...ummm, sorry." She muttered before dragging me off in the direction Mike pointed In as he continued to chuckle about we Americans...Asshole!

Stopping in the isle which contained all kinds of frozen goods, I grabbed three different kinds of _chips_ and threw them in our basket. Looking over at Alice I noticed she still looked very embarrassed.

"Hey, Tink...ya didn't know any better...your fine." I said soothingly throwing my arm over her shoulder. After a moment she looked up at me curiously.

"Tink?" she giggled hugging her arms around my waist.

"Umm, yeah...cause you remind me of her...only, well not blonde...or annoying!" I chuckled nervously, Now it was my time to blush.

Giggling softly she leaning up and kissed my cheek before whispering "It's fine...I like it!" before walking off with the cart in the direction of the registers. I stood there for a moment, most likely looking like an idiot with a large grin on my face before she stopped walking turning around she looked at me "You coming Lee-Lee!" Shaking my head, but still having the grin on my face I caught up with her I wrapped my arms around her waist "Lee-Lee?" I questioned with a raised eye-brow.

Nodding she giggled "Uhuh!" while putting our purchases on the till before looking up at me with a small hint of nervousness in her eyes leaning in I whispered "It's fine...I love it!" before kissing her cheek and handing the cashier my credit card grabbing some of our bags and grabbing Alice's hand before making our way out the door and to the hotel.

…...

Tell me how you liked it! - Real Life Bella 95!


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Pov

I need to get over this...Yes, she was my first love, and we've always been together. But, I can't deny this connection I feel towards Rosalie. It just hurts so much...and I did this myself. But there is nothing that can be done. I just to talk to Angie so we both know that what I said was for real...there is no longer Bells, and Angie...Bangie is in the past. I looked over at Rosalie and noticed a small shiver down her spine when the wind picked up.

"Are you cold?" I asked, already shrugging my hoodie off and handing it to her.

"I can't...You'll her cold." She stated shaking her head at me.

Pushing the hoodie into her hand, I chuckled "Sweetie...I'm a diver...We love the cold! Plus I'm from Washington...doesn't really get much colder!"

Smiling softly at me and giggling, she pulled my hoodie on and snuggled up to it. She looked so cute. Wait Bella, quit it...you need to talk to Angie first.

"ummm...I need to go make a phone call...I'll be right back." I mumbled out, leaning up and kissing her cheek I rushed into the room and yanked my cell phone off the couch.

Walking into my bedroom I sat on my bed and went through my contacts. Coming across the name _Baby-girl_ I hit send...I'm going to need to change the name soon.

It rang twice before she answered. Her voice hoarse from her crying. Flinching I started out.

"Hey, Angi..."

"Hey Baby."

"Angela." I warned tears welling up into my eyes.

"I know Bella...It's going to take some time, okay?" She whimpered out.

"Look, I'm sorry okay...but it's for the better." I whispered out as the first few tears fell down my face.

"How? PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME HOW IT'S FOR THE BETTER IF WE ARE BOTH IN SO MUCH PAIN!" She ranted into my ear.

"It just is." I whispered.

"How?"

"Because."

"How, Bella!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T HURT YOU! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS HERE, I WILL NEVER BE THE RIGHT PERSON FOR YOU! SO PLEASE, ANGELA DROP IT...BECAUSE NOTHING WILL CHANGE!"

"Why did you call, Bella?" She whispered softly.

"I needed to apologize. I'm sorry for hurting you...but I still want you to come to the competition with Charlie, Jake, and Billy."

"I'll be there...Look...Bella, I need a few days to get over this...and I think you do too. I'll always love you, Bella...even if down the road it isn't the way we thought it's be."

"Thanks Angi...I really do love you...but sometimes Love isn't enough." I whispered guiltily.

"Bella? Did...did you meet someone?" She whispered in her tiny scared voice.

"..."

"Bella?"

"Yes...but were only friends...I'm not ready to be in a relationship...but there is a connection." I whispered.

"oh."

"Angi...It's not..."

"Bella...I need to go okay." She rushed out

"Angi?"

"I just can't right now...I'll call you in a few days."

"I do love you, baby...but it's just not enough this time around."

"I know...I love you too...Bye Isabella."

"Bye Angela." I whispered out before the line went dead.

I sat there for I don't know how long tears streaming down my face and staring at my display picture on my phone...Angi and I were on the cliffs of La push, Alice had my phone...and I had my arms wrapped around Angi's waist she was looking up at me a small blush on her cheeks while I was grinning down at her. It was the first time I had told her I loved her. She hadn't been expecting it and right after I whispered it into her ear Ali shot the picture.

I felt the bed dip under me, smelling her perfume before I saw her, I instantly knew who it was. Rolling over I looked up into the eyes of the only mother I ever really knew. How she knew she needed me I have no clue...but she did, and that's all that mattered.

"Come here Sweet-girl." She murmured pulling me into her arms and rocking us as I cried silently into her chest.

"It hurts so much!" I hiccuped, rubbing my eyes as the burning started.

"I know angel...but you did the right thing." She whispered tucking a strand of hair behind me ear and lifting my chin up with her kunckles.

"I love her so much...But I can't do that to her. She deserves happiness. Not a long distance relationship with someone who she may only see a select few times a year." I replied sobbing at the end.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie...mommy's here." She cooed bring my back to lay against her chest humming the tune to the song Edward wrote me when I had been having trouble sleeping when I was like 11, Edward being 4 years older was 15 at the time and an avid musician...he still is.

"Go to sleep honey...I'll be here in the morning." She whispered hugging me closer to her. Every girl needs there daddy...and when there daddy can't be there...the mother for all intent and purposes are a wonderful second.

Slowly the hiccups stopped and the tears dried...I don't remember much after that, Hugging my pseudo mother close to me, Smelling her familiar perfume in and slowly falling asleep...vowing to myself that I was right...she'd be better off and so would I.

…...

Rosalie's pov

Calling Esme was probably for the best...I couldn't shake the need to comfort her though.

So while Bella was in our room crying, I was sitting with Leah and Alice in the Lounge trying to figure something out to distract ourselves.

Sitting near a table looking over all kinds of things to do that would seem touristy...seeing as Alice wanted to make sure Bella was with us for that. So we were limited. As we were debating on what to do, A ginat baffon of a man attempted to swagger over here.

"Hey Beautiful." He cooed leaning over me with what was supposed to be a dashing smirk.

Holding my finger up to the girls I turned to look at this idiot, Smiling sweetly I replied with a quick yet painful "I'm Gay, Go away." Before turning back to the girls who were giggling madly on the other side of the table.

Monkey Man over here's smirk turned to a frown, before he smiled childishly and with a blush on his cheeks and hand rubbing the back of his neck stated "Oh, I'm sorry!" before shuffling his feet onto the floor.

I couldn't help it...he reminded me of Seth...so I decided to not be such a bitch to the poor boy.

"It's fine..."

"Emmett, Emmett Mcarty." He answered my unasked question sticking his hand out

"It's fine Emmett, I'm Rosalie...But my friends call me Rose." I stated smiling up at him and returning the hand shake.

"So what are you ladies doing tonight?" he asked curiously.

"Well, My room-mate and her sister isn't having the best day...so were are trying to find something to do with out be touristy with out her." Explained Leah with a sad smile on her face when she saw Alice's face deflate.

"Hmmm? Well that makes things difficult doesn't it..."

"Alice!" Called a voice from the elevator.

Snapping out heads in that direction we were met with Alice's mom Esme.

"Mom? What are you doing down here?" Rushed Alice running over here.

"I need to go to the market really quick...I think Bella would really like some company...She's asleep but I was wondering if you'd be willing to call an early night...She needs her sister." Esme replied cryptically.

"Mkay momma. Ummm Rain-Check?" She stated looking back at us biting her bottom lip.

"Go on...We understand." Leah replied softly.

"Thanks." She rushed before following her mom into the elevator.

Shaking my head, I looked over to Leah who was Staring at the closing doors of the Elevator.

"Sooo...What's with you and the pixie?" I asked raising a single eye-brow in question.

"What's with you and Bambi?" She shot back Smirking when my grin fell from my face.

"Nothing...Yet." I answered whispering the last part.

"Same, sissy." she replied, grabbing my hand across the table.

"Hey...You wanna just call it a night?" I asked looking at her, and just noticing that Emmett had left already.

"Sure...I'm pretty tired anyway." She answered standing up and wrapping her arm around my shoulder, leading me towards the elevator.

As I waiting to get to our floor I couldn't help but hope Bella was okay...I heard her crying through the door after her conversation with her ex. I don't know why...but I don't think I can stay away from her...and that scares the absolute shit out of me.

…...

**Not very long I know...but School just started so I'm trying to get the hang of things...I deleted My story Live,Laugh,Love? I just didn't know where I was going with it. Please keep the maiming to a minimum...I'm already out for the rest of my Volleyball season to an extremely bad sprained ankle! Haha! Umm, Tell me what you think? Not to harsh, but criticism is welcome. A lot of people don't understand why Bella is so upset...but she and Angela have been together for like 4 years and friends since kindergarten. Sooo yeah. Sometimes love just can't be enough!- REAL LIFE BELLA 95**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's pov

I woke up early the next morning. A set of tiny yet muscular arms were wrapped around me tightly. As I went to make my way out of bed I heard a whispered "Where are you going."

I looked back at my tinker bell like sister and smiled softly "I'm just going to head down to the gym...work some things through...I promise I'll be better when you see me later."

Not waiting for an answer I rushed into the bath room and quickly ran through my morning routine. Walking quickly but quietly out of the door with my I-pod in my arm strap. My cell phone, and duffel bag for when I work through my problems in the water. I walked into the work-out room and grabbed the first machine I could get my hands on...A treadmill. Pushing my ear-buds into my ears and nicki minaj's Marylin Monroe blasting through my ear I started sprinting. I don't know how long I was down there, how many songs I went through, how many work-outs I did. But when I finally stopped I noticed that I was drenched in sweat, I had a ton of missed calls, and I still wasn't ready to go back. Wrapping my knuckles in water-proof medical wrap and made my way to the pool. Quickly diving in I started doing lap after lap. I can't wait until we all move to the village so I can actually start training.

Eventually I got out, walked into the locker room and changed. I noticed that my missed calls had more then doubled. The last of them being from Esme...uhoh, She's gonna kill me. I quickly made my way to my room, before I could open it myself, the door was yanked open and I was being pulled into the room by my ear.

"OW, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW, MUM!" I screeched before I was thrown onto the couch.

"Isabella Marie Swan...Would you like to explain why you have not answered your phone all day?"

"Ummm, I was working out." I muttered.

"You've been working out since 7 AM THIS MORNING!" She screeched her eyes getting wide when she noticed my wrapped up knuckles.

Uh oh! Better not tell her I was up way before then. "Ummm, yes?" I am a terrible liar.

"Bella...I suggest you tell me right now when you got up there or else I'll be giving your father a phone call." She threatened in a deadly calm voice.

"Ummm, 5." I squeaked out

"5 AM! Why would you...you know what never mind! Let me see your hands." She ranted before sitting next to me and grabbing my injured hands.

"It's really not that bad mom, seriously...you don't have..." I tried hopelessly to keep her from seeing them but my ranting fell on deaf ears.

"BELLS! Honey what happened?" she gasped taking in my bloody and busted hands.

"I got a little into my work-out..." I offered weakly not wanted her to know that Angi caused this.

"Bella...honey you can't let this eat you away." She whispered pulling me into her.

"I know, it's just that I needed to get it out, it just hurt so much and...well, yeah. I'll be fine." I stated looking into her tear filled emerald green eyes.

"Come on, I clean you up and then you can get ready for your first day of training...they are going to be moving you girls to the village soon, you will all stay room partners too." She said before pulling me off the couch and walking me into the bathroom where she proceeded to torture me with alcohol and other cleansing things.

…...

1 month later

I walked into the room later on that evening after a long, tiring, and yet oh so wonderful day of training. Music was blaring through the room and Alice was running around packing her bags.

"PIXI-STIX!" I yelled over the music causing her to jump in surprise and walk over to me in question.

"Why the packing?" I asked nodding over to what looked like my luggage.

"We are moving over to the village sooner then originally planned. We're keeping the same room-mates but I'm assigned with Leah and your with Rose." she explained before she walked back to all the other side of the room.

Holy shit! Rose is going to be sharing a room with me...i think I just jizzed myself! Haha, not really! I walked over to my luggage prepared to start packing but was stopped when Alice looked over and yelled "I packed your shit!" before going back to her work. HELLS YEAH! NO WORK FOR ME!

"Thanks Stix!" I shouted before walking out to the balcony for some fresh air.

"Hey there." Whispered Rose who was sitting on one of the lounge chairs with my hoodie on.

"Hey gorgeous." I smirked walking over to her seat and plopped down next to her.

"What have you been up to?" she questioned darting her eyes from mine to my lips and then back again.

"Oh, just training." I state walking over to the railing and looking out at the city...I feel like such a dork for crying so much over Angi, Yeah I loved her...and a part of me always will, but I did this for both of us. I embarrassed myself in front of Rosalie more times in these past few weeks then I'd ever done in front of everyone in my entire life!

"Hey, Rose..." I whispered running my hand through my hair.

"Yeah Bella?" She replied before I heard shuffling and felt and saw her next to me.

"I'm sorry." I stated

"For what? You haven't done anything to me..." She stated giggling a bit at the end.

"Ummm, I've been acting like such a loser these past few weeks. I just wanted to apologize for it." I stuttered out...why does she make me so nervous.

"There's nothing to apologize for...are you doing better now?" She replied before turning my head to look into the deep ice blue eyes.

"Mhmm." I got out still locked into her eyes.

"Good." Was all she said before I felt her plump full lips on mine, kissing me slowly waiting for me to push her away. I know I should have...but I couldn't. I threaded my fingers through her hair and pushed her head closer to me. Dipping my tongue into her mouth when she gasped at my sudden movement.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing, it could have been minutes or hours. All I knew was I had never felt this amazing just kissing someone in my life! We stood there wrapped around each other fighting for dominance and then in a passionate dance. I honestly could have kissed her all night, but sadly we were torn away by a flash of light. Pulling away slightly we turned our heads to see Alice, and Leah smiling cheekily at us. That wasn't what made us freeze though...My father was stood with Carlisle, Edward, and Angela behind them.

Well Shit... I opened my mouth to say something...really anything to make things right but all that I could come out with was as a short and squeaky "Hi."

"HI! YOU'RE SAYING HI! I FELT HORRABLE FOR TWO FUCKING WEEKS THINKING YOU WERE AS HEART-BROKEN AS I WAS AND I GET MY PARENTS TO LET ME COME A WHOLE FUCKING 2 MONTHS EARLY BECAUSE ESME FUCKING CULLEN CALLED ASKING ME WHY I HAD MADE YOU RESULT TO NEAR SELF-HARM AND WHEN I SHOW UP TO SUPRISE YOU ONLY TO SEE YOUR TONGUE DOWN SOME BITCH'S THROAT YOU SAY HI!" Any guesses as to who just screamed at me so loud it could make a banshee cringe back at the volume?

"Angi..." I started before realizing that I was still wrapped up in Rosalie's arms. I softly stepped away from her, making sure she wasn't upset with me, then walked over to My red-faced tear streaked ex-Girlfriend.

"Angi...I'm so so sorry. Okay, not for kissing Rosalie..." I started which only proceeded to piss her off, in which she raised her hand to slap me.

"But for causing you so much pain, Look I broke things off for this very reason. Angi, I will always love you, you taught me what love and happiness was...you were my first everything. But I'm not in love with you...not anymore, and I can't string you along, I couldn't hurt you like that. I'm so sorry baby..." When I finished tears were still streaming down her face, she looked so heart-broken and just a little bit better then she had before. I went to say something when a large SLAP! Went through the room. My face stung with a passion and I'm pretty sure my cheek was red as hell. But if it made her feel any better then hell, I'd let her run me over with a truck.

"Better?" I questioned stepping closer to her.

"No." She hiccuped before falling into my arms and crying softly into my shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better...I am really glad you are here! I missed my other bestie!" I whispered lightly

She giggled softly "I was so prepared to give you some...but nope, you ain't getti'n any."

Laughing softly I hugged her closer and whispered "I really did miss ya...Are we okay?"

She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes "I think so."

"Friends?" I asked nervously

"The best of friends." She giggled out and suddenly it was like we were kids again, before the relationship, before the diving, before my mom died...we were just to little girls with-out a worry in the world.

"Ahem, Angi...Can I have my daughter now?" joked my dad from the other side of the room.

Jumping into my fathers arms, I squealed out a loud "DADDY!" Before I hugged him to me.

…...

It has been like two weeks since Angie, Edward, and my dad's showed up in my rooms. And let me tell you...Angie may be itty bitty but the girl can slap like a mofo, The hand-shaped bruise is just now starting to fade.

Rose, Leah, Ali, and I moved out of the hotel into the village the next morning and while we were unpacking Edward, Angi, and Leah's little brother Seth went sight-seeing. So, since all of us actually have a free day together, the four of us are going on our own little adventure. Apparently Esme, Carlisle, Dad, and Sue are getting along perfectly and can't check up on their flesh and blood, so yeah!

"Come on Bells, London's calling!" Giggled Alice from the living room of our two bed-room suite.

"KK, Hold on to your trousers!" I yelled back putting my Giraffe print sunglasses on.

"I think Leah is doing a good job at that, Ali...quit molesting my sister!" Laughed Rose from the doorway.

"okay...EWWW!" I laughed walking over to Rose and planting a kiss on her cheek.

In case anyone was wondering, over these few months since we've been here in the fabulous UK Alice and Leah have become a very serious item! Rose and I have progressed to 'Talking' since we kissed for the first time two weeks ago.

"You ready Bambi?" Giggling at the nick-name given to me by none other then the girl molesting my baby sister in front of my eyes!

"Sure am Frosty!" I giggled back thinking of one the day she got that nick-name. She had been in a great mood all day, suddenly when I went to pick her up from her training one day, I was talking to some swimmer from Ireland's team when she walked over and put the glare of death on the poor 15 year old. The girl quickly ran away after muttering Ice-Queen. It took damn near all my strength to keep Rose from killing that girl! So I started calling her Frosty, or Kujo! Which ever is nicer! Haha!

Intertwining our fingers we walking out of the suite and headed towards the elevator. Once the ding sounded we walked out into the 'lobby' of sorts and told them we'd be back later. Seeing as we were technically minors well except Rosie here, they had to call our parents and let them know we were leaving and then call them when we returned.

"Come on kiddo's time to sign you youngsters out!" Laughed Rose dragging us over to the front desk.

"Should I remind you that you are canoodling with one of the said youngster's?" Smirked Leah.

"Not unless you want me to tell mom about all those noises I seem to be hearing from that room of yours at night Missy." Rose popped back.

"Alice, get your girl in check!" I giggled nudging said pixie where she was laughing quietly.

"You get yours, haha!"

Alice walked over to Leah and grabbed her wrist before signing there names on the sign-out sheet. Before starting towards the door, where Leah stopped for a second "Your just jealous I'm actually getting some!" Before running out with Alice thrown over her shoulder.

I just proceeded to laugh out loud, which turned into gasping for air at Rose's face of shock and frustration.

"Oh shush you!" She chided while smiling softly at me, and slapping my ass softly to get me to hurry up and sign out.

…...

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to post...Sort of started my junior year off the wrong way...let's just say that a jock with out her sports feels like a lost soul. Turned out said sprained ankle was actually fractured, and I was out for the rest of the season and it sort of put me in a funk...so my grades started slipping. But I'm bringing myself back together, Swim is starting up so that's a plus! So please refrain from the deserving murder and enjoy! - Real Life Bella 95**


End file.
